


Staring

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Erza catches Gray staring.





	Staring

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? It makes me feel life your burning a hole into my soul!"

Gray blinked in surprise, which elicited a brief sigh of relief from the redhead he had, admittedly, been staring intensely at.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his cheeks burning slightly. "It's just…" He paused, every ounce of his 9-year old pride screaming at him to just shut up now.

The new girl stared back at him blankly, patiently waiting for him to speak.

Gray scratched the back of his head. "Your eye," he finally stated. "You're not wearing the bandage anymore. Is it… is it all better, now?"

She regarded him for a long moment. Then she said, "I can see out of it."

He may be young, but the ice mage knew a dodge when he heard it. So he just nodded. "That's…that's great. …I'm glad to hear it."

Before she could respond to his mumbled words, Natsu had darted on past them. "Got your pants, pervert!"

Gray had never been so grateful for the idiot's interference before in his life.


End file.
